Customer premises including residential homes and commercial building can have a network of various sensors or Internet of Things (IoT) devices to measure, record, configure, or provide services or applications for the occupants with regard to different premises devices and/or appliances. Further, the network of IoT devices can be coupled to a communication network that may be a heterogeneous network comprising cellular, WiFi, and/or Bluetooth networks such as a 5G network. Network service nodes that provide or gather data from the IoT devices via the 5G network to provide services and applications to occupants of the customer premises.